1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to adapters for two armed powered rescue tools and the methods of using them.
More specifically, the subject invention relates to adapters of two different constructions for connection to one arm of a powered rescue tool and the methods of using the adapters with the powered rescue tool to open a metal door.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Two-armed powered rescue tools are well known in the art. They are sometimes referred to as “The Jaws of Life” and by other names. They have various attachments or adapters that are connectable to one of the arms of the tool. A typical two-armed rescue tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, herein incorporated by reference. The rescue tools are helpful in prying, cutting and squeezing metal in order to gain access to the interior, for example the interior of a vehicle.
The subject adapter is specifically constructed for use with the powered rescue tools and have been found to be highly efficient for use in prying open a metal door.